


Uniform

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first part of a series of drabbles I wrote for prompts on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of drabbles I wrote for prompts on Tumblr.

It had been a year since Luna had packed away her Hogwarts uniform for the last time. At first, it had been exciting, to move onto a new chapter of her life. The war was long over. Voldemort was defeated. Now what? Life was, in some ways, far less exciting. There were few random disappearances, and for the most part, the ones that remained were to be blamed on the bewitching of Muggle artifacts, a practice that Luna found to be both intriguing and dangerous.

In other ways, though, life was far more exciting than it ever had been. This was because a certain green-eyed redhead had somehow come to occupy every aspect of Luna’s life. Ginny Weasley was not something she had planned on. Though Luna had never found much interest in boys, no other girl had caught her eye, either. Luna just figured that she was just simply different. She was different in so many other ways that when it came to something like love, romance, and yes, even sex, well, she was certain she was probably an anomaly there as well. 

This was all very new to Ginny, as well. She had dated several others, all boys, even the infamous Harry Potter. What had begun as a chaste friendship post Battle of Hogwarts had flourished into something far more exciting. The first time Luna had intertwined her fingers with Ginny’s, Ginny’s heart pounded. What was this? The feeling was maddeningly euphoric, and she didn’t want it to end.

Luna sat on the floor next to her trunk where her uniform lay, gazing at the sleepy beauty in their bed. Yes, a lot had changed, she thought, smiling as Ginny’s eyes fluttered open.


End file.
